


Avengers Big Bang | The Shortest Week [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Big Bang, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take Tony long to realise that he’s stuck in a time loop, doomed to relive the same crappy day over and over again. Every day he wakes up hung over—whether or not he drinks—has to deal with giant robots and, even worse, a pissed off Captain America. Tony has to figure out how to stop the cycle before he goes crazy and in the process maybe he and Steve can come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Big Bang | The Shortest Week [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shortest Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404924) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



  


**Music** : Redemption  
 **Artist** : Clint Mansell

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/17279.html)  



End file.
